


Пятый

by Anya_Sfinks



Series: Белый Гарем [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Но был ещё один. Пятый обитатель гарема, о котором в народе ходил слух, похожий больше на сказку
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Troy Baker
Series: Белый Гарем [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613533
Kudos: 3





	Пятый

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The White Harem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230190) by Anonymous. 



> синоби - то же, что ниндзя  
> дзагараси-яку - яд мгновенного действия из косточек плодов зеленой сливы и зеленого персика

Но был ещё один. Пятый обитатель гарема, о котором в народе ходил слух, похожий больше на сказку — и которого скорее можно было описать как посетителя, а не обитателя. Поговаривали, что свободолюбивого Троя, родом с тех же берегов, что и Норман, Кодзима привёз на военном корабле в один из первых своих походов. Но не прошло и десяти ночей, как пленник сбежал. А вернулся только спустя три года, невидимый, как дуновение весеннего ветра, и смертоносный, как жало скорпиона. Его подослал соседний вассал — многие в то неспокойное время обращались за помощью к синоби — и всё же Кодзиме удалось обмануть собственную смерть и, того удивительнее, вернуть Троя в свой гарем. Возможно, не так, как Кодзима хотел бы, но поговаривали, будто выбора у него не было.

Никто никогда не видел этого синоби вблизи, но молва всё равно шла. Если верить ей, у него были глаза необычного цвета северных небес, поразительная для его роста грация дикого кота, светлые волосы под черной налобной повязкой и оскал, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Одни считали эту историю не больше, чем выдумкой праздных придворных; другие клялись и божились, что сами видели тень в ночи, что проскальзывала по крыше той половины дворца, где жили обитатели гарема. Трой чаще всего появлялся в покоях Нормана, хотя иногда его видели и в других покоях — включая самого даймё, разумеется. Но ни разу прислуге не удавалось заметить хоть какие-то следы его визитов. Кроме, разве что, характерных отпечатков необычного ярко-розового оттенка на светлой коже кого-то из Белого Гарема, кто, по словам охраны, всю прошедшую ночь был один.

Прислуга всегда говорила о Трое тайком, как будто страшась гнева Кодзимы, но страх в них вселял и сам синоби — особенно после того, как на одном из приёмов сразу несколько придворных умерло от подмешанного в еду дзагараси-яку. Тогда во дворце чуть не поднялась паника. Кодзима месяц не принимал послов из соседних уделов; а потом выяснилось, что погибшие тайно готовили убийство даймё. На объявлении результатов расследования присутствовал весь Белый Гарем. Лица Гильермо и Нормана светились ухмылками, Николас довольно кивал головой, и даже молчаливый Мадс, казалось, чуть улыбался.

Наверное, Кодзиму не раз одолевало желание запереть неуловимого синоби в золотой клетке, но он был достаточно разумен, чтобы понимать — попробуй он сделать это, Трой выбрался бы в считанные секунды, как и в первый раз. А потом обезглавил бы его в его собственной постели. Поэтому даймё смирил свой нрав и с той поры дожидался, когда Трой сам к нему придёт.

Как без тёмной Инь не существует благодатная Янь, так без Троя гарем даймё Кодзимы был неполон; как и полагается энергии хаоса, тот появлялся лишь тогда, когда ему заблагорассудится — и когда Белый Гарем и его господин нуждались в нём больше всего.


End file.
